In Your Eyes
by Torasuki
Summary: Yet another Bulma/Vegeta fanfiction. This one's my shot at it, since I love them so much! This is the usual 'how they got together' fic, which takes place on Earth at Capsule Corporation. The DBZ gang make occasional appearances some more than others
1. "Steamy" Confrontations

**In Your Eyes **

_Chapter One – 'Steamy Confrontations_

The curtains shifted slightly as a breeze caught the fabric. Bulma moved in bed, keeping her eyes closed, but smiling as she knew what opening them would bring. A brilliant sun-lit room with a summer breeze flowing in, circling, and flowing back out again. The occasional roll of thunder filled the air and carried through the window on the breeze, but Bulma knew it was merely the begrudged tenant whom was otherwise never seen. At least not by her.

She finally sat up, brought further awake by the sight she knew she'd see. Morning's like these gave her extra energy, and with that came extra brainpower. There would be a party on Kamesennin's island in the evening but before that, she decided to bring her latest project out to the front lawn. She could work on her tan, and the medium sized machine at the same time.

Bulma slid into a tube top and flimsy fabric shorts. Not a normal work outfit, but definitely one that would lessen tan lines. She smirked at herself in the mirror and placed a cigarette on her lips. She walked out patting her pockets, searching for a lighter and sneering when she realized she was without one.

"Now dear, you know your mother doesn't like that in the house." Bulma turned at smiled as her father spoke to her. His mustache turned up as he handed her his lighter.

"Thanks dad" she said.

She turned and went through the doorway, and into the sunlit back yard behind the house. Lowering her head, she flicked the lighter to the cigarette once, twice, and a third time before the ground began to shake. Bulma faltered and buckled her legs so that she wouldn't fall. The characteristic thunder came from the southern part of the building after the small quake.

She glared down to the ground at the smoking cigarette and stomped on it, cursing Vegeta and storming back into the house. "**Dad**!" she yelled.

Knowing he wasn't the type to come running, she stomped into the room she knew he would be in. Sure enough, he sat behind a computer, smoke billowing from the cigarette in his mouth.

"Dad... I swear, we need to make that gravity room more resistant! I'm so _sick_ of having to deal with his crap! Thunder, holes in the lawn, earthquakes! All because his royal _highness_ can't stop training for two seconds! Why should we even bother with him when all he does is use up an extra bedroom and eat?"

Mr. Briefs opened his mouth to speak when Bulma turned, stomping out once again with a scream. The black cat on his shoulder flinched, and he turned back to his work.

Meanwhile, Bulma pushed the anger to the pit of her stomach and focused on her job. Time passed, and she was able to push out all thoughts, except for those of her work. It was somewhat theraputic.

The burning sensation on her legs caused her to roll out from underneath the engine. Bulma sat up and wiped her forehead, reaching for the suntan lotion and squirting some into her hand. Without thinking, she rubbed the lotion into her legs and slid back underneath the engine, replacing her hands onto the blackened wrench.

Hours passed, she switched positions, working on section by section. Before she knew it, the sun had passed overhead, and her stomach grumbled. Bulma smiled and started towards the house as she wiped her hands, feeling something sticky, she looked down to realize her hands had blackened.

She sneered "Ick... better wash my hands before I eat."

She bumped into someone as she entered the house. "Oi, watch where you're going," she spat like a reflex. Instead of the normal 'Sorry Ms. Briefs!' and the sound of scuttering feet, she heard a deep scoff. This got her attention as she turned and faced none other than the one who shook the earth. "Idiot…" she said to his face. Inside, something was screaming at her to run. The Saiyan Prince still struck her as someone who would kill, even after a month of –somewhat- uneventful living with him.

He caught her arm before she could turn. "I do believe you're the idiot. Walking with your gaze on the ground is an accident waiting to happen," he said in a low tone that almost made her face fault, and released her arm. He smirked and folded his arms, gazing at her in amusement. Amusement? She glared at him in her most dangerous manner, and her head seemed to throb as her face flushed red. That simple, arrogant smirk snapped her temper like a twig.

"You _bastard_!" she yelled. "How dare you act so arrogant towards me when I'm the one who keeps that damned room of yours in good condition! You walk around this place like you're the king of it! Well, I'm sorry to inform you that this little 'nudball' is _not_ your planet!" she screamed.

He still stood, letting his eyes trail over her as if she were some strange art exibit.

His lack of a response surprized her. Vegeta had never acted this way before, and it made her even more angry. "In fact!" she calmed and straightened her stance proudly. "If this planet belongs to anyone, it's Goku! So I suggest you go ask _him_ for some dinner!"

Bulma stomped out once again, this time feeling good as she had gotten the last word.

"Damned idiot. He can't even fight back."

Vegeta walked out of the house, laughing genuinely for the first time in years. Of course, no one heard him.

Bulma stepped in front of the mirror and washed her hands, then worked to splashing her face with water. Black still filled the sink and she looked up, and screamed.

Her skin was painted black. The oil from the machine must have mixed in with the suntan lotion when she rubbed it on. She'd been so busy she hadn't even noticed.

"AAHHH!!" she yelled and clenched her fists. _That_ was the reason he hadn't spoken back. _Damn it_!

She quickly jumped into the shower. Of course, she was already late for Kamesennin's party. Today was not turning out well at all

Bulma swallowed hard and let the hot water wash over her as she leaned against the wall. Her lungs took in the steam as she quietly meditated to herself. If anything, she'd seen a personality finally come out of the alien who lived on the property. She shook her head lightly, the water beads flinging from the dark blue hair. Yamcha would be there today. She would have to focus on being calm and kind to him.

Soon, any thoughts of Vegeta left her mind as she became nostalgic over her recent breakup. It did hurt to be the one to leave. It hurt to leave something that had always been there. It was for the best, but it still hurt...

It was twenty minutes before she finally got started on shampooing her hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The party wasn't exactly everything Bulma had hoped for. Instead of her usual ministrations as the life of the party, she found herself lying out on the beach chair reading, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth in a lax fashion.

The original idea that Yamcha would give her grief was crushed. He already had a beautiful, frosty redhead following him around. He'd sheepishly blushed as Kamesennin fawned over his new love, and given Bulma a short sideways glance. A small 'hey' was forced as they passed each other in an empty room.

Bulma knew that it wasn't right. They'd spent so much time alone when they were younger. She had thought that they would at least still talk, but apparently that wasn't the case. At least not now. His new girl was keeping a good grip on him.

Goku had noticed her forlorn look and sat down to ask her if she was ok.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she told him. Goku nodded, and looked at her a bit longer before standing

"I'm sure he'll come around after awhile. He's just gotta get used to his new life," Goku added, and smiled before leaving again.

She put her cigarette out in the sand next to her chair and reached for another one unconsciously. A second laterh, however, she jerked her hand back. No more chain smoking. It was way too bad for the body, and if it was anything she wanted to preserve, it was her mind and body.

Bulma looked up just in time to catch a ball that had been flying straight at her. She gritted her teeth as her eyes got huge. Goku came running over and she handed him the ball, still too surprized to let out more than a peep. As a matter of principle, she was quite proud of the fact that she had yet to scream.

"Sorry about that Bulma! We're playing softball, wanna play?" Goku asked.

Before the reflexive 'no thanks' could reach her lips, she caught sight of Yamcha giggling with his new girlfriend in the distance. He had his arms around her, practicing a sidearm throw. Not once in all of her knowing him had he taught her a baseball move. She folded her arms, forgot about her near-death experience and stood.

"Sure Goku! I'd _love_ to".

"Alright! We've got ...uhm...six now!" he said, walking after her to the makeshift field.

Bulma pulled her tube top down, exposing a bit more of her chest, and took her place on the field. Her eyes were filled with nothing but wicked malice as she picked up a bat and swung it in a lazy fashion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The punches and kicks that were his everyday job kept coming. They had often asked how he could never tire of training every day. In fact, they had actually suggested he do something 'more constructive'. Vegeta shook his head as he did his thousandth one-fingered pushup. These beings had no idea what they were in for. Sure, they had Kakkarott, but he was to stupid to even realize his own prosperity. Danger was on the way, and all they did was laugh, lay around, and have those begotten parties.

They were not royalty. He had taken so long to adapt to the fact that these people were free. They had their own small hierarchies spread throughout the planet. He'd found one of the larger corporations, but people who would normally be thought of as peasants joined in the same pointless celebrations as corporate leaders like that blue haired thing he lived with.

He sneered and snorted to himself. Over the times he began to understand, but he refused to let himself sink into such a clueless nature. They called it being happy, but he only felt so good once he'd accomplished something. A growl escaped his throat as a familiar voice echoed in his mind.

"You've done _nothing_. Worthless training… you'll never reach that level."

He ground his teeth and pushed harder. Muscles strained, but he promised himself a trip to his steam room... only after he actually accomplished something.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

She lay her head back on the hard wood, letting the wonderful moisture sink into her skin. Her arm was throbbing, and her hair provided less of a pillow than it usually did. The moisture had flattened it beneath her.

Bulma lay on one of the hard wooden benches in the steam room. It had originally been built at Vegeta's request, but not only had she never seen him use it, but he didn't own anything on the premises. For the most part, she knew he wouldn't be bothering her. She wore only a small white towel around her body as she lay; even in an empty room, she wasn't one for naked roaming.

The baseball game had done her in. She had taken over pitching after a few lessons from Kamesennin, and done her best to show off the skills she had. Bulma knew she had done well when Yamcha's new girlfriend practically dragged him away from the game, but felt the pain in her arm as an expense. She had returned straight home, taken an aspirin, and headed for the steam room. Promising herself that she would only stay in for a half-hour or so.

Now, she sat and enjoyed the feeling of the hot steam seeping into her muscles. It was a wonder she didn't do this more often. This might even help her quit smoking. It certainly had a nice, calming effect...

Bulma awoke when the door slammed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He smelled her the second the steam had wafted out the room as the door opened.

Vegeta had sneered, and slammed the door behind him. Through the steam he saw her laying on her back, starting as the door slapped against the moist wooded frame. His eyes took over for him, trailing down the bare legs, and the partially exposed chest. Finally his dark gaze met hers. He folded his arms and waited.

"Uhm. I'll be out in a second," she practically squeaked.

This was Bulma? He squinted, sure it was her. But that was _not_ her voice. Not the screaming, yelling angry woman he hadd always faced off with.

Vegeta continued to observe her, wondering if she had some sort of illness. Her scent was as clean as ever, but her demeanor was off. Interesting...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

She jumped, and her adrenaline caused her to shake. God, she'd fallen alseep!

Consciously pulling her towel tighter, Bulma stood and walked toward the exit. She knew it was him, but only as the stream wafted around him with the breath of fresh air he'd caused with the door did she realize something else. He wore nothing, and was completely unaware that it meant anything.

She shifted, her eyes catching a glimpse of the dark area just below his muscled abdomen and stammered. "Uhm… I'll be out in a second.."

She couldn't find other words, since her focus was doing her best not to stare, while trying to leave. As she neared him, she gained back some of her mindset.

"You could wear _something_ in here you know. This isn't exactly a deserted place."

She walked into his arm, which braced him against the wall, and stopped her across her collarbone. She glared at him, still clutching her towel. "Move it, naked boy! I'm leaving!"

He smirked to her. "This is _my_ steam room, you idiot. I _always_come in here unclothed," his voice was uncharacteristically soft. Almost dangerous. Then again, when wasn't he dangerous?

She stepped back, keeping her eyes on him. This was twice in one day he'd actually used full sentences with her, and his low tone made her wonder if he was planning a kill.

"Although if it's such a problem, I'll take that towel."

Brows drawing low over her eyes, she stepped back further and he laughed softly. Bulma felt her face get hot as she bared her teeth and stiffened.

"Just get out of my way. I'll leave you to _your_ steam room Vegeta. Next time, _knock_!!" she yelled right to his face, stepping around his form and heading for the door. She reached it and pulled, but it refused to open.

Bulma felt herself swallow and begin to panic as she pulled again.

Her body turned roughly, completely out of her own control, and faced him. This time it was his turn to get up into her face.

"Woman, I was told this would be _mine_. Your stupid father told me it was the least he could do. Now, the least _you_ can do is stay the hell out of my way!"

Bulma stood frozen. Vegeta was inches from her, his voice only slightly louder as he spoke. She was filled with the feeling heat his skin seemed to give off, mixed with feelings of how easily he could snap her neck right then. One easy twitch of his wrist was all he would need. Hell, he could probably do it with his mind.

She clenched her jaw and didn't allow herself to show any more fear. He drank it up like potent alcohol, and she wasn't about to give him another shot.

Using a reserve of courage she didn't know she had, Bulma slapped him, turned, and yanked the door open.

She never ran so fast in her entire life than she did from the steam room that day, clad only in a small white towel.


	2. The Hunt

**In Your Eyes **

_Chapter Two – The Hunt_

She glanced up from the computer to gaze out the window. It was gray and the water streamed down the transparent glass outside. It had been a few days since the steam room incident, and she had done a good job of thoroughly avoiding Vegeta.

Bulma's blue eyes glazed over as she let her mind wander for a moment. It was a rainy day, and she never could concentrate in that type of atmosphere. She wondered if he had been angry that she'd had the nerve to slap him. She had mused that he would have probably blasted her as she ran if he was that angry. He had gone the past few days without trying to kill her or blow up her section of the building.

Bulma's whole body flinched as she came back from her daydream. Maybe it would be ok to show up at breakfast and go out into the yard during the day. How mad could he be?

- - - - - - - - - -

He felt his teeth clench harder as his muscles ached from strain. His arms were torn apart and he could only see them in the cloud of sweat and blood that choked his view. He finally completed the pushup and let himself drop, reaching over to the wristband and clicking the button that literally lifted the weight of the world off of his shoulders.

Vegeta sat up and took a few deep breaths before standing slowly, letting himself smirk as he lounged in the aches and pains that came along with it. The Saiyan literally believed that if there was no pain after the workout, there was nothing gained during it. He relished in barely being able to move, knowing that he'd feel the increase in power once he rested.

He pulled the band off of his arm and set it on the hook in the doorway on his way out. Punching the simple code, he locked the gravity chamber down for the night. Vegeta snorted when he felt droplets of water pelting his nose, and the rest of him from above. He lifted his gaze and wiped his eyes more as water mixed in with the drying sweat.

Vegeta was still getting used to the fact that water had a tendency to fall from the sky on this planet. He sneered and continued in, wondering if that short walk in the rain could suffice for a shower.

"Damnit Vegeta! My mother just had the floors waxed. Go use the backdoor!"

He was rudely jolted out of his musings as his gaze jerked to see Bulma. She was standing in the kitchen with a glass of ... _something_ in her hand, and looking at him as if he'd just rolled in feces.

He folded his arms, ignoring the pangs of pain from the swollen sores, and glared at her. "Are you going to try to assault me again if I don't?" he asked simply, earning just what he wished for in her tensing stance.

She turned with an annoyed human-ish growl and set the glass on the counter, keeping her back to him. "Just get OUT! Unlike your planet of barbarians, we don't consider bloodstains all over the house a fashion statement!" she yelled

His nose twitched once, and he lowered his arms, lifting the towel her mother left for him from the coat rack and wiping it across his face. The deep red/black stain that one wipe left made him wonder how horrible he did look.

Vegeta walked right through the kitchen, and stopped for a split second "I come through here every night, sometimes in worse conditions. Now tell me wench, have you ever _once_ seen my blood on the floor?" he continued without waiting for an answer, and even added a last comment to prevent an answer.

"I come out this late to _avoid_ you annoying weaklings," he added, just loud enough for her to hear, and continued to his given room.

"Tch," he spat as he wiped another drop of liquid from his brow. So much for a snack.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bulma looked to her hand as it clenched the countertop. She let out a breath, thankful he'd not seen her face flush when he mentioned the slap. Her lips made a thin line as her brows drew down, wondering why he insisted on being such a jerk! If he hated them that much, why not live in the damned woods?

She placed her glass in the sink, watching as the robotic cleaning machine did its job almost soundlessly. Her eyes went out of focus as her thought-train drifted. She wondered to herself why she found it so hard to look Vegeta in the eye. She'd been taught from a young age that when speaking to someone, eye contact is crucial. It lets them know you will not back down. That you have confidence in yourself and what you are saying.

It's also a great way to cover a lie.

She ignored the slight tickle on her arm, lost in her own musings. Bulma found herself thinking that the only time she dared to meet his gaze was the first she saw him on Namek. It'd been so intense that she'd likely trained herself not to do it from then on.

Suddenly slapping her arm with a hiss, she finally 'awoke' from her daydream. Her face contorted as she looked to see a red spot and the tiny smashed body of a mosquito.

"Damn," she said softly, flicking the dead bug and rubbing the area. Bulma growled and walked to the door Vegeta had came through and closed it angrily. How many times had that genius done that? Anyone could have walked in!

Bulma ascended the stairs to her room, not even thinking that the Prince may have been too distracted to close the door. She also didn't stop to think of why she'd stayed up so late, knowing he would make an entrance around that time.

Without any thought, she slipped into her sleepwear, and drifted slowly into the depths of her dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His eyes snapped open and he snarled out loud. Vegeta had been plagued with dreams lately, and not the kind he liked. In his old dreams, he stood over a valley of adoring Saiyan followers, all chanting the ancient oath to the kingdom he ruled. His power was beyond proportions that they could imagine, and he knew he would rule without fail until his own death. His tail arched high and lashing behind him, under no threat as he inclined his chin to his people. Those were good dreams.

Not tonight. Not any night since his confrontation with the loud mouthed woman. His dreams were plagued with flashing scenes of her. The most of what he saw was a reminder of the day in the steam room. Her hair wet down and plastered to her face, teeth bared and eyes flashing. No fear.

He hated it. Vegeta swallowed any emotion he had and ripped the sheets from his nude body. Standing and gazing out the window he breathed slower, closing his eyes and letting himself think for a moment.

He shut out thoughts of the woman, not even lingering on why they came, and focused on his normal dreams. His own mouth opened slightly to bare his sharp teeth at nothing. His tail no longer existed. There would never be enough Saiyans to fill a valley, much less worship him as their king. There were only two full-blooded Saiyans left at most, and the bloodline would diminish slowly over generations.

No, none of his dreams would ever come true. His life had been a nightmare, and the only pleasure he'd gained (and would likely ever gain) was from the kill.

The kill! Showing another being he was more powerful. Reminding himself of how powerful he was, and would be. The beings he fought with now thought of him as malicious. They believed him to be someone who would kill without thought, and without remorse. Granted he did not contest…let them think what they would.

He killed once a challenge was made. He killed to defend, and he killed for his own survival in the case that he needed to eat. Freeza had been the only one to add 'kill for orders' to the list. He'd often wait for a challenger to confront him when purging planets. Vegeta would finish off the strongest warrior and leave Nappa to take the rest. Honestly, Vegeta had not killed in years. Training had filled the void in his life. It had pushed the reality of his doom to the back of his mind. Knowing a challenge would come was the only real drive that kept him going now.

The Prince snarled and opened his eyes, reaching for a discarded pair of shorts. He quickly put them on and took off without heading any thoughts to sleeping housemates. The energy trail he left shook the house once, and followed him into the night sky.

He needed to eat.

- - - - - - - - -

Bulma awoke with a start as the house shook. A stray glance at the clock proved it couldn't be Vegeta. He always slept at least four hours a night, and it was still during that four-hour slot.

She jumped out of bed and gazed out her french doors, putting her arms around herself unconsciously. Her eyes focused slowly on a dying ki trail. She'd grown used to the color, speed and general look ki trails had, and wondered where Vegeta was off to.

Bulma bit her lip and drummed her fingers on her arms. Her body moved to get dressed, but she stopped and thought. Why in the world is she even thinking of following him?She looked up to the ceiling and thought. Her eyes sparked and she slid shoes on, grabbing a simple robe on the way out. This was the perfect time to test her ki-tracker.

Bulma managed to keep a light step as she ran out the kitchen door and across the lawn to her outdoor lab. She typed in the code and flinched a bit as the large doors made noise pulling open, but trotted in as soon as they were open wide enough. She grabbed a device that looked very similar to the dragon radar and jumped into the open cockpit of her air car. Turning it on, she plugged the ki-tracker into the specially built power source and waited as the screen flickered to life, lighting the interior.

Her eyes scanned over the screen and she was about to slump in defeat when a small dot appeared with a blip noise. Her mouthed turned up to a grin as she closed the shield and brought the aircar to life, lifting it off the ground and following the retreating dot on the screen.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta lifted his head a bit and took in a quick breath through his nose, and a slightly opened mouth. The cool night air caressed his skin as he landed on bare feet. The grass he stood on was wet with dew, and the only available light was given by the starlit sky above.

His eyes adjusted immediately and he began his hunt. He walked quickly, keeping the scent trail he followed, knowing only that his prey was large, quick, and red-blooded. Vegeta's mind was blank, and no thoughts entered his mind in this primal state. The anticipation and exhilarating feeling prickled his ki, but he kept it down. He felt the animal's ki to be much lower, and he lowered his to nearly match it. Vegeta wanted a challenge this night. He wanted to hunt, kill, and eat his prey in the darkness. The only thing missing from this perfect wish was to have comrades to eat their own kill with.

On old missions, they would each take off in different directions, and return with their kills to sit and eat. They would tell the story of the kill if it was an exiting one, or just sit in silence, filling the air with only the sounds of tearing flesh and grunts of satisfaction.

He crouched low as he picked up the first hint of the beast walking ahead of him. Vegeta diverted his eyes upward and leapt up onto a low, thick tree branch for a better view. He sat crouched, and quickly stifled another musing wish that he had his tail lashing with anticipation behind him. His feline prey walked in forward with intent, most likely for a mid-night drink. The beast had the slight scent of blood on it's trail, and had most likely just finished a kill of it's own.

Vegeta smirked and shot forward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bulma landed the air car on a patch of grass outside the woods. She had sat in the air and watched the dot flow forward at an even pace, and then stop. She figured him to have landed at that point, and from there he had moved slowly forward. After the landing, Bulma had swallowed hard with worry as the dot reduced in brightness, almost to the point where she couldn't see it. To her relief, it stayed at the low frequency and continued to move.

She landed in the area that he had done the same, and opened the cockpit shield, undoing her seatbelt at the same time. Shifting her hair out of her eyes, she squinted in confusion as the dot moved erratically around one area, shifting in brightness. She nearly jumped out and ran to see what was going on, figuring him to be in some sort of fight. But why lower his ki?

Bulma sat in the open cockpit, her chin on her hand, staring at the ki-tracker for a few minutes. Finally, the dot stopped and remained in one area. It grew slightly brighter at that point. Now to see if it had worked. She clicked the side button to save the image, and jumped out of the cockpit. Bulma didn't give a second thought to the fact that she was in a robe.

Only when she heard a low howl from behind her, and she took off running into the woods did she think of that.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit shit!" she hissed softly to herself as she ran. After getting herself pretty deep into the thickening woods, Bulma stopped, breathing in short gasps.

She hunched over and looked at the glowing tracker. Tracing a red-painted fingernail over it, she followed the path she'd likely just taken and followed it to the dot. According to the tracker, he should just be several meters from where she stood.

Bulma got her bearings together and breathed more softly. Trying to ignore the suddenly frightening sounds of the woods, she reached down and undid her shoes. Her unaccustomed eyes tried to focus in the darkened woods. She took a deep breath as she stood, beginning to walk softly on bare feet towards the place where he should be.

She opened her ears to the furthest extend and crouched low when she heard a light shuffling in the grass field ahead of her. Knowing there must be a lake or pond of some sort, Bulma chose to shift her robe and crouch behind a tree, not wanting to expose her form in the flattened grass field. She stared ahead and waited for her begotten eyes to adjust, still hearing the faint nose just ahead of her.

Slowly, his form came into view, and her blue eyes widened as she watched.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta breathed through his nose as he tore at the still-warm carcass. He ignored the blood smeared across his mouth and fingers for the moment, trying to finish the meal as quickly as he could. The nutrients he needed would only last for so long, and once the kill aged a half-hour or so, it would be practically worthless.

He smirked to himself as he remembered the fight it had given him. His right arm bore 3 parallel scratch wounds, and his leg a small gash where he'd barely dodged a large saber.

His senses were instinctively attuned to all surroundings. Any other predator that would be looking to steal his kill, or even come after himself. Vegeta was more relaxed then he should have been as he bit into a particularly juicy thigh area, and was almost caught by surprise when he heard the noise at the edge of the forest. His eyes also picked up a faint glow as he jerked his head up from his meal. His eyes immediately focused on the blue ones of whom he was sure to be Bulma.

No emotion crossed his face. His mind went blank as he merely stared at her. The male was waiting for the female to back off, or challenge. He was brought back to his senses as he watched her head tilt almost curiously, before she turned back and he heard her soft steps fade away.

He snarled and went back to his meal, shaking all conscious thoughts from his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bulma nearly jumped as she saw his head snap up and his eyes focus on her. Instinct almost made her look away, but remembering her earlier thoughts, Bulma forced her gaze steadily back to his.

What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

His black eyes glinted the soft starlight back at her. His brows were drawn down as always, but there was something more intense about the look. She saw more life in that stare then she's seen from him in the past few months.

Her head tilted to the side as she saw what he was doing. The darkness surrounding his mouth was blood. Bulma swallowed a scream as she realized he was eating a raw, most likely fresh kill. He'd been hunting. Her gaze flicked back to his eyes once more and he still stared. That gaze bore into her memory and she bit her lip, not knowing what to think . Something about it made her dizzy.

Bulma quickly turned and began to walk away, looking back to make sure he wouldn't follow.

She eventually broke into a run.


	3. Anger & Injuries

**In Your Eyes **

_Chapter Three – Anger and Injuries_

The flash of lightning reached her senses through closed eyes, awakening her slightly. Only when the thunder crashed did she flinch, and sit up in a cold sweat. A cold sweat!

Bulma looked down at herself and then to the fluttering curtains around her open french doors. She quickly stood and shut the doors, jumping as another flash of lightning threatened loud thunder behind it. Bulma covered her ears and jumped back into bed, not bothering to lay back down. Instead, (once the thunder had made itself known), she lowered her hands from her ears and looked to the clock. 5:47am.

Bulma raked her hair back with one of her hands, remembering the odd dream she'd had. It had been so vivid. She slowly thought and remembered that it had been real. In fact, she had only fallen back asleep about an hour ago. She pulled her knee up and ran her fingers over the tender scrape she hadd earned while running back from the 'scene'.

Bulma bit her lip and looked around the room, wondering what had happened afterward. Had Vegeta come back? Did he do this sort of thing every night?

She began to feel the heavy-ness of her limbs and eyes, and gave in to lying back down. She shushed her own curiosity and closed her eyes, hugging a pillow over her head as the thunder rolled more.

Eventually, the pattering of rain helped her drift to sleep, dreamlessly this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta woke to the sound of thunder, and immediately rose from his bed. He had only gotten about an hour of sleep, but it was time to begin warming up for the day.He couldn't remember a day since he left Vegetasei that he'd actually 'slept in'.

The current culture he lived in seemed to relish in slumber, considering the late hours of the morning to be early. The Saiyan never could understand why such beings would need to stay in a subconscious world for longer than a span of a few hours. It was merely a time for the body to rest. These humans seemed to seek out dreams, where Saiyans fought to keep them short and simple.

In the dream he had just woken from, Vegeta had only seen more flashes of the woman he lived with; specifically those of her watching him as he ate. The last thing he'd needed was to see her there, and he reminded himself to ask her why exactly she hadd followed him.

He scoffed to himself as his thought train drifted. It usually only did so in the morning and late at night when he had less of a reign on his own mind.

Pulling one of his training shirts on, he used the window (as always) to exit the house and head for the gravity chamber. Vegeta would never admit to being polite to those who housed him, and only attributed his exit as the quickest way out.

Beginning to warm up, Vegeta shut off his mind except for specific barking commands at himself to work harder.

- - - - - - - - -

Leaning on the edge of the counter, Bulma took another long, slow sip of coffee. She had stopped herself while reaching for a cigarette and decided to take a coffee break instead. Silently doodling sketches for the next basic capsule layout, she stopped when she heard when someone step into the kitchen through the back door.

"Oh hey da- Vegeta!" she turned fully around and placed both hands on her coffee cup when she realized it wasn't her father. "Well… " she glanced at her watch "You're early today aren't you? Do you uhhm...want some coffee?" she stammered slightly, realizing the high pitched voice she was using and wondering why she felt fearful.

She watched as he sat promptly at the kitchen table, looking around the room before making his request "No, water."

Bulma swallowed a scoff and grabbed a cup, filling it and setting it in front of him. "There then…" she said, returning to her spot by the counter. She leaned back over her work, only pretending to write, since her hand was shaking too much to do so.

She wondered why she suddenly felt fearful. When Vegeta had first returned, she had been petrified. Her usual quick witted, loud-mouthed remarks took over to cover for it, but she made sure to do as he wished and try to stay away from him. Over the months she realized for herself that he wasn't up for any killing, only training himself and being ignorant of everything else. She began to fall back to her normal self, though she was unusually testy with him in particular.

"So you've taken up stalking now?" came his voice from behind her.

She dropped her pencil, but stayed with her back facing him still, her eyes moving to the left and right as she searched for something to say.

"What do you mean?" was all she could find for the moment. She could almost hear him bristle.

"You know exactly what I mean you fool!" he barked in a more strained voice, though just as low.

Bulma set her jaw and felt her fear drain away as she spun on her heel, folding her arms over the button down dress shirt she wore.

"Look," she said in a much more confident, simple tone. "Your exit last night wasn't exactly stealth, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I figured 'hey! Why not test the ki-tracker I just recently polished off'," she barely blinked before adding one last statement. "I followed it to your exact area and stumbled upon your little campout! I didn't want to interrupt, so I left!"

Vegeta smirked "Left! More like ran as fast as those weak legs could take you," he took one quick last gulp of his water and stood to leave. "Try to keep your nose to yourself next time." He turned on that note, and walked out the back door.

The hot tempered scientist stormed after him and chucked her coffee mug in his general direction "_Bite me, Vegeta_!!"

The Saiyan prince stopped before turning the corner, and lifted an arm to blast the small glass mug in one short motion. His black eyes met hers, disgust clear in them.

"You'd like it too much," he quipped. Vegeta spat on the ground in front of him for show before disappearing behind the wall.

Bulma stood hunched up, as close to 'bristled' as a human could get. She nearly had steam coming out of her red ears and her hands were fisted stiffly at her sides. It took her about fifteen mintues to even move from that spot, and from there she headed straight for the lab. - - - - - - - - - -

He had spent the rest of the day with a smirk on his face, feeling as if victory had been his after the fight with the resident bitch.

Vegeta was set aback when he found himself amused during the verbal battle. He remembered his days with Nappa and even those with his father. Verbal battles were as frequent as physical ones, although there wasn't a Saiyan alive who could outwit Vegeta. He had been quick with his tongue from the day he learned to speak.

Once under Freeza's domineering community, however, his wit was quickly stomped out of him. Freeza himself had an articulate sense of just about every language in the multiverse. The only time Vegeta had felt at home was when he was sent on missions with Nappa. The larger, bald Saiyan had never been very bright though, and Vegeta was easily bored with him. That left him either cowering captives and overly powerful 'bosses'.

When he came to live on earth and began communicating with _her_, things began to come back. He wouldn't allow himself to admit it, but she actually gave him a good verbal bout every once in awhile, and it kept him on his toes.

He quickly dodged one of his own blasts, wondering if Kakarott would be free for a fight later on. _He_ was the only one to keep him on his toes in physical battles.

Vegeta smirked to himself. Plus it was an easy way to learn his fighting style.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later, Bulma was on her back, twisting a wrench and cursing like a sailor under her breath. A sound caught her attention, and she stopped mid-curse and looked to her left. Her father was slowly backing out of the room with an odd look on his face. She'd just been in the middle of a stream of curses and he likely didn't want to bother her.

"Oh, come on in dad, I'm just angry with Vegeta again," she sighed and sat up, wiping her forehead and glancing back to the bulky machine."

"I see," her father said. "That boy always has a way with words, I'm guessing he showed off his skills?" he was smirking under a heavy mustache.

Bulma nodded and scowled. "He's a pain in my ass. I don't know why I put up with the bastard!" she sneered and shook her head, standing up and looking to the machine. "So, you know me. Whenever I get mad, it's back to this old thing."

Her father nodded and stepped forward, running a tentative finger over the blackened motor area. "Did you try a new generator like I suggested?" he asked.

Bulma gave a curt nod. "No go. I'm going to test it without that vacuum plug. When I replaced the old fuel injector, I think that took care of it. The plug might actually be stalling the starter," she bit her lower lip in thought. "

He nodded and 'hmm'-ed in acceptance. "That's a right-fine idea sweetheart."

She smiled and looked over at him. "Thanks, daddy. I've gotta take the whole motor apart to get the plug out though, so I'm working on that while I've got the extra energy boost. It's a great way to work off anger!"

Dr. Briefs smiled and patted her shoulder. "I know. If you need coffee or anything, just call your mother on the panel. She sent me in here to check on you."

Bulma smiled again and plopped back down on the floor "I will, but tell her I'll be done in a few minutes. I'm too hungry to go on much longer!" she slid back under the large machine as her father exited.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Touching the clear button on the side of the tub to stop the water, Bulma sighed and slid back into the hot bubbly water. She hadd finished her dinner, and was now thankful that Vegeta hadn't showed up. She had wondered idly why he didn't but remembered this morning's confrontation and decided to drop it.

"Should have dropped it last night instead of following the son-of-a-bitch" she spoke outloud to herself, watching the bubbles on her hand pop and fizzle.

Bulma lifted her hair and laid her head against the marble back of the tub. Just as her eyes began to loll shut, the phone by the tub rang. Sitting up quickly, but not exiting the tub, she spoke outloud "Two, four, six , three." The house phones could be activated by voice codes. The one she'd said was one for picking up, but not activating the videophone.

"Bulma? _Bulma_! I heard you pick up I need your help!"

Bulma slapped her forehead and squinted her eyes lightly. "Not again…please don't tell me Chi Chi.." she practically mumbled.

"Oh I'll tell you! I'll _tell_ you! That demon has taken my husband away again..."

Bulma stood out of the bathtub, half-listening to Chi Chi's loud rant. She towel dried herself and wrapped a silky robe around her body, tying it quickly and turning towards the phone to say goodbye.

As she opened her mouth to say so, she was quickly interrupted. "Oh no! Nevermind!!" and the phone cut off.

She shifted the hair out of her face and reminded herself to smack Chi Chi next time she saw her. That woman was going to give herself a heart attack one day.

Now, she had said nevermind, but was there still trouble? "No…of course not. Goku and Vegeta were probably just sparring and Chi Chi went berzerk. I swear, he does it on purpose. Probably shows up at her house personally and grabs Goku by the lapel, just to make a show out of it," Bulma grumbled on as she drained the water from the tub, adding in more comments about her too-short bath.

She put her hair up into a haphazard bun and shook her head as she exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. Coffee, TV, and then bed. She _would_ get to relax or it'd be the end of her.

She was pouring her coffee when she heard her name being called from out the back door. Bulma made a short growl in frustration and opened the door quickly, screaming "_What_?" before she even knew who it was.

Goku stood looking as innocent as he always did, even bloodied and tattered with Vegeta slung over his shoulder like a bag of grain.

"He kinda passed out and I saw you go into the kitchen. So... well, I figured you didn't want his blood all over the floor so... where should I take him?" he quirked a brow.

Bulma sighed and motioned for him to follow her. She left the kitchen door open and walked around the building in bare feet, still clad in her robe (but she knew Goku wouldn't take notice of its thin quality in the first place). She reached an outside hangar and opened the door, flicking the lights on and pointing to a cot surrounded by strange medical devices.

"Stick him there" she sighed, approaching the closet and pulling out a few viles of purple liquid. She turned to Goku. "Does Chi Chi need anymore regen fluid?"

He shook his head no. "Nah we've got a closet full too!" he said, fixing Vegeta on the cot. "Do you need any more help?" he asked.

Bulma shook her head. "Thanks Goku."

He grinned and disappeared. Stupid invisible transmission... crap. She grumbled and approached Vegeta with a cloth and bottle of re-gen fluid. The same liquid used in the regeneration tank, Bulma had re-created and bottled for herself and Chi Chi. Usually, Vegeta knew where to find it himself, but this time he was unconscious, so it was up to her.

"Of course," she sighed and looked him over once. "Ugh… don't you people ever stop?" Bulma looked over the gashes on his chest and legs. He was still fully dressed, and she wasn't about to un-dress him.

Quickly pouring the liquid in large amounts, she saturated the cuts and merely ripped holes in the fabric where she needed to. Just as she was about to cap off the liquid, she noticed one more deep cut above his eyebrow. She leaned over and dabbed the liquid on it, placing a smaller cloth over it to keep the bleeding down. She glanced down at herself and clamped the top of her robe shut. Had the Saiyan been awake, she would have just given him a generous view down her robe.

Bulma placed the supplies back in the closet and lifted a white sheet over him, not even caring that his boots were still on. She smirked on her way out as she thought of how Vegeta would have reacted to such a situation. Was he as clueless as Goku when it came to such things? Then again, he had made that bite comment earlier...

"No. No, no, no!" she said to herself, shaking her head and waving her hands around in front of her. Bulma shut the kitchen door behind her and picked up where she left off on the coffee, trying not to think of the Saiyan Prince in that way.

But as much as she tried, she couldn't keep the new curiosity out of her mind. What exactly would Vegeta find sexual? Did Saiyans even _have_ sex, or was it all biotechnics?

The scientific part of her mind was mixing with the hormonal part, and Bulma didn't even think what kind of train wreck _that_ might cause.


	4. Frustration

**In Your Eyes **

_Chapter Four- Frustration _

"Oh come on! Take it from me, he won't even see it coming," Bulma grinned as she watched Chi Chi's face turn several shades of red. She held the black negligee in front of her with an amused look.

"No, Bulma. I have a young son in the house and... well, the last time we did _that_ I just... " Chi Chi stuttered and only ended with another blush, her eyes darting from the sheer fabric to Bulma.

Bulma neatly folded it and handed it to one of the saleswomen "We'll take this," she said in a low voice, and swiveled her gaze to Chi Chi in time to stop her protest. "I need to be honest, but you walk around the house in those frumpy clothes all day! You have a gorgeous body under that frock! It makes me feel better to help my best friend get some, especially when I'm not!"

She spun after her comment and smiled to herself. "Now come on, or _I'm_ paying for it," she said slyly, knowing Chi Chi had a sore spot for accepting money from anyone. She watched as her flustered friend shifted past her and approached the cashier, fiddling with her purse. Once at her side, Bulma leaned in to whisper. "Now you _have_ to tell me all about it tomorrow!"

Chi Chi gave up her forced facade and turned to Bulma after handing the cashier a bill. "Why are you assuming I'll wear this tonight?"

Bulma giggled and bumped into her friend as she stifled laughter. "Because I can see it in your eyes! Plus you're blushing worse than _he_ does at the mention of the subject!"

Chi Chi took the bag and grabbed Bulma by the arm, ushering her quickly out of the store. Bulma turn her head just in time to yell a quick, laughter garbled thanks to the saleswoman before the door shut behind them. She felt her arm being released and saw her companion stiffen beside her.

"_What_ has gotten into you Bulma Briefs? I know you seem more happy, and I do not want to put that past you, but you have been acting like a giggly high school girl all day!"

Bulma grinned and looked at Chi Chi "You know you like it! It's fun!"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and sighed shortly, finally letting her eyes settle on Bulma. "It is Bulma. It's just scaring me a little. We haven't really been super close... well, _ever_, and it's all suddenly at once! I wonder if deep down something's hurting you, and you just need to keep your mind on something."

Bulma shifted a bit, but kept Chi Chi's quick pace down the crowded city street. She looked ahead of her and thought. "I dunno Chi, things have been different. No Yamcha anymore... he hasn't even called in weeks. Vegeta's living with me, and that's enough to drive one person to the crazy house," she left it at that, ignoring Chi Chi's scoff at Vegeta's mention. The dark haired female did not even like the sound of the prince's name.

Chi Chi shrugged as they reached Bulma's car. She placed her few bags on top of the pile in the back (that was Bulma's) and took her seat on the passenger side. She waited until Bulma was seated by her and had started the car before beginning to talk again. "Honestly, you really only acted like this at the beginning of the Yamcha relationship," she winced slightly, hoping Bulma wouldn't go off at the mention, but she didn't, so Chi Chi continued "Is there someone else who's got your blood boiling? You really seem vibrant these past few days Bulma!"

Bulma smiled as she glanced both ways and took to the air. "I really couldn't tell you. I think its hormones or something. I've been on a caffeine high without the caffeine or even cigarettes!" She sat back once they were on the straight route to Chi Chi's woodland home. "It's not like I've been dating though, I just mainly stick with the same group, minus Yamcha of course. I've even been tolerant of Vegeta lately!"

Chi Chi lifted one eyebrow and glanced out the window, whispering "That's three times today," in a soft voice. When Bulma asked, she shook her head.

The car shifted to a halt and Chi Chi's black eyes scanned the front yard for a moment before she realized. "Wow! You really do drive too fast, you know!" she opened the door and lifted her bags from the back before leaning into the car to say goodbye.

"I want a full report tomorrow before noon, Chi. I mean it!" Bulma said with her eyebrows drawn together in feigned seriousness.

Chi Chi blushed again and shut the door with a quick goodbye. "I _really_ need to get her a man..." she said to herself, mainly to cover the fluttering in her stomach when she pictured Goku's face that evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta's brows drew together and he hunched lower as he heard the woman's voice get louder.

"Oh he did _not_!" Bulma said for the third time into the phone.

They both were in the kitchen; Vegeta at the table for a mid-afternoon snack, and Bulma leaning on the doorway on the phone. Vegeta looked quite pissed, and just about ready to blow at Bulma's tiny gasps and giggles during the phone conversation. She had been on the phone when he got there, and had proceeded to mindlessly place his food in front of him. The whole time she seemed to be speaking with Chi Chi (or whom Vegeta thought to be Chi Chi from the occasional shrill yell's coming from the phone's earpiece) and trying to get a story of some sort out of her.

"I can not believe Goku would act like that!" she said, and he nearly raised an eyebrow. Now he was interested. What on this planet did Kakarott do to get the attention of these two otherwise indifferent women? He took another bite of food and sat back a bit, letting his gaze settle on Bulma. Just as he did so, hers jerked away.

She'd been staring at him again.

Vegeta was about to change the subject in his head to 'why this damned moron had been gawking at him lately', when Bulma turned her back and lifted her arms "Oh kami! How does he even know _where_ to touch you? I thought he was clueless when it came to that?" she exclaimed, and reached back to lift her hair with her free hand.

He caught himself from falling out of his chair and made a quick retreat out the kitchen door. When he knew no one was around, Vegeta reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "_Why_ do I feel the need to evesdrop on the most disturbing conversations?" he asked himself in a low voice before lifting his head and directing his gaze just to the left of him.

He managed to lower his arms to a crossed position just before Goku materialized in front of him. "Hey Vegeta! Wanna spar?" he asked, grinning like a buffoon.

Vegeta got one look at his flustered face, and one half of a breath of his scent before scoffing loudly and leaving Goku in a trail of dust and debri from his take off.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is _his_ problem?" Bulma asked as she watched the scene from inside.

She approached the doorway and saw Goku standing out side, looking upward at the trail of dust Vegeta had just left behind. He turned and looked to Bulma sadly.

"I think something's wrong, so I'm not going to follow. I don't think that was a 'yes' to sparring."

Bulma smiled sympathetically to Goku. "Well, he's been acting odd lately anyway. This _does_ give you more time to be with Chi Chi though, doesn't it?" Bulma hinted to him with an arched brow.

His face flushed pink and Bulma flinched as Chi Chi screamed at her on the other line. She made a hand gesture that said 'go' to Goku and he did so, waving, and taking off in the direction of his home. He obviously wanted to give Chi Chi some calming down time, since he had chosen to fly, rather than teleport.

Bulma shrugged as she finally hung up with Chi Chi, thinking that Goku must be a bit more thoughtful than they all knew. Especially after the story Chi Chi had just told her. She sat in Vegeta's previous spot and lay her head n the table, thinking of how it would feel to be bitten like Chi Chi had described. She heard herself moan softly, and a wave of anticipation flew over her as she imagined the scene.

Bulma shook her head and stood, reminding herself to stop daydreaming. Ever since the incident in the med-room, she had been way too appreciative of of Vegeta's physique. Sooner or later she'd be dreaming about him.

"Oh yuck!" she said half heartedly and sneered to herself. She really needed to focus elsewhere. She stretched before she moved out of the kitchen and down towards the bathroom. With the whole house (including the village idiot) gone, she could finally take a much needed bath. Even if it was still the middle of the afternoon.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta was shivering. His lips were blue, and his sweat was beginning to form a thin sheet of ice over his brow, but he kept going. He could barely catch his breath, but he kept going.

He trained at a hazardous pace at the highest point of Mt. Kitomi. The wind blew viscously around him, and his eyes were nearly squinted shut. The Saiyan felt the strain and pull on his muscles, but didn't even think about stopping. He had been at this for hours after Goku's offer, feeling as if he'd turned down a perfectly good training session.

How could he face that though? He didn't even want to imagine the low class moron in _that_ situation, much less smell it on him. A scoff escaped his lips, leaving a trail of fog as his hot breath hit the freezing air. Vegeta punched and kicked at the air harder, knowing he had to stop dwelling on Kakarott's family life. He dare not think of that himself. Not only did he not have the time to, while achieving his (much more important) goal of reaching Super Saiyan, but also he had promised himself years earlier that the royal line would die with him.

Vegeta finally breathed out and took to the air with a loud, sharp yell. He left a blaze of ki behind him, as well as a rumbling mountain. He smirked as he thought of the news headlines in the morning… 'Another mysterious landslide at Mt. Kitomi last night..'

Vegeta increased his speed as he headed home. His thoughts were focused on nothing more than a good, hot steam room visit.

- - - - - - - - - -

_She couldn't see him, but his scent was strong. She felt clearly as he slid into the water behind her, never removing his lips from the back of her neck. His arm slid around her waist and held tight as she tried to turn around. _

_"Not yet" he seemed to say silently. His hot tongue tickled the sensitive flesh just under her ear, and his teeth closed around the area a second later. _

_She closed her eyes and moaned softly, her body reacting immediately to his tiny nips and bites. Her back arched and she gasped as one of his hands slid up her stomach and over her breasts. As his hand massaged and teased her taught nipple, she suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were both nude. The water slid back down and around the goose bumps on her chest, causing her to shiver even more. _

_She moved to turn, and this time he let her. She didn't stop to stare at her assailant, only moved to kiss him hard on the lips. The feel of his full lips, and his tongue on hers drove her wild. She pressed her bare chest against his and moaned again, this time more out of need as she slid her self closer to him. _

_They both seemed to sink unknowingly deeper into the hot water of the bath, lost in the passionate kiss. Her hands were slowly raking the back of his neck when she heard the __**crash**__ of the door opening._

She sat up quickly and nearly fell back underwater as her hand slipped. Bulma pulled her legs up, removing her other hand from her own breast and lifting it up to wipe the dripping hair from her face.

She scanned her surroundings and noticed that a shampoo bottle had fallen off the side of the tub, and must have landed with the same crash sound that had awoken here.

"_Damn!_" she yelled and used both hands to shift the soaked blue hair out of her face. She sat back in the tub with a sigh, letting her thoughts catch up to the dream she'd fallen languidly into. She sighed slowly and her entire body flinched as she remembered exactly what had gone on. It was still fresh in her mind, and she did not want to forget it just yet.

Bulma bit her lip and stood from the (now room temperature) water, taking the time to towel herself off slowly. She wrapped a warm robe around herself before heading out of the bathroom and into her own room. Through the window she could see it was dark, and the '11:46pm' reading on her clock let her know that it had been dark for a long time.

She was still warm from the bath, and the hot summer air filtering through her room made it comfortable for her as she laid on her bed, untied her robe and let the air dance over her nude form.

Bulma's thoughts drifted back to the dream, and unconsciously moved her hands to caress her body. She was in pure heaven. No one was around, and if they were, they were surely asleep. Her deepest fantasies seemed to peak on this gorgeous night. She allowed herself to free-fall into a sexual haze that she hadn't experienced in years. In fact, Bulma was so deep in her own dreams and feelings, that just as her own fingers slipped through her folds, the name that came from her lips didn't stop her from continuing. It only made the entire situation even more erotic to her.

"Ohhh god, Vegeta..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He hadd just touched down on the soft grass outside the house. The wind was hot, and it slowly warmed his still clammy skin as he walked soundlessly around the darkened outskirts of he building.

The wind didn't need to shift for his Saiyan hearing to pick up his name being spoken from above. He knew he was just under Bulma's balcony, and snarled as he shot up to fly not far from it's edge.

He was about to yell 'what?' at the top of his lungs when his acute sense of sight honed in on the nude form of the woman sprawled on her bed. The curtains of her room swayed back and forth, giving him short glimpses of her hand between her legs, and her naked breasts rising and falling in a quickened pace.

Vegeta began to fall from the air, and had to raise his ki again to right himself. By the time he landed, his mind had just wrapped around what he had heard, and what he had seen. He immediately flew away from that area and towards the steam room, not even bothering to get a snack first.

That time, he didn't need to silence his own thoughts. For once, there wasn't a single thought in that Saiyan Prince's head.


	5. Cry

**In Your Eyes **

_Chapter Five - Cry_

Bulma let her head hit the table with a light 'thump'. She'd given up on trying to be cool and calm around Vegeta. This 'thing' she had for him was becoming too hard to handle. Just a moment before, he hadd been in the kitchen, shirtless. He didn't make any effort at all to piss her off like usual, much less even look at her.

It had been this way for weeks. The one time they did get into one of their usual fights, Vegeta had merely turned and left the room as she yelled. What bothered Bulma the most was the fact that she missed those actions from him. She missed the Vegeta who would fight back, stare her down. It was invigorating, and she only realized it when it wasn't happening.

"Figures…" she whispered to herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hating herself for becoming so attached to him. Bulma had a knack for falling for the impossible. At first it was Yamcha, who was too scared of women to even look at her. That had been a challenge. Now she could no longer deny the fact that she had feelings for a once-evil murderer, who cared nothing for anyone but himself.

Her days had been fille with work. Anything to keep her mind focused on something technical. Something reliable that could be solved with math or science. Anything other than _this_. She knew nothing about how to solve this problem. Another 'thump' sounded as she lifted, and dropped her forehead to the table again. How was she supposed to deal with this?

"Bulma?" a male voice sounded from the side door to the kitchen.

She looked up from her brooding and found herself genuinely surprized. "Yamcha, What-"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound had been up too high for Vegeta to notice the arrival of Bulma's ex. Had he noticed, there might have been more reason for him to stop and brood over recent happenings.

But as per usual, Vegeta pushed any thought that was unwanted from his head, and trained so hard that he only thought of his own pain.

He felt hate burn inside of him any time he even had a sideways thought. Of course it was inevitable. She showed up around the house, and since 'that night' he still had flashing reminders that Bulma was not easily forgotten.

Vegeta could not take the fact that this woman bothered him so much. He got to the point over blaming her, thinking it was some strange experiment she'd been testing on him. Eventually he all but left the Capsule Corp. grounds altogether. Sooner or later he would have to face the problem that was brewing beneath his toughened exterior.

Little did he know the time to face it would be so soon…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Bulma leaned back against the counter, with one arm across her middle. She pinched the bridge of her nose as he talked, not even making a full effort to even listen. This had definitely been an unexpected turn of events, but not necessarily one that hadn't happened before.

"I made a mistake. I made lots of them, ok? But I just can't doo...anything... without _you_." Yamcha said, his voice losing it's tone. He sat in one of the chairs by the table, looking dejected as he spoke. "Yamcha," Bulma replied as if she were tired, and she was. "I can't. Not anymore," she admitted, not wanting to explain.

She couldn't tell him again that he was just feeling desperate and lonely. She knew he only came around when no one else would listen. Bulma wouldn't let herself be used, no matter how lonely she was herself. Not anymore...

He stood suddenly and she looked up, letting her hand down to her side as he approached her.

"Bulma please! I can't stop thinking about you!" his eyes were red-rimmed and filled with tears. He looked pathetic.

That hought made her own eyes flash as she lifted her arms, and he took an instant step back. "Yamcha, how many times to I have to say it? _No_! I refuse to be your fall-back until someone else comes along in a better pair of heels!" she said, her voice raising with ever word.

He looked as though he wanted to respond, but no words of denial came from his mouth.

"Do what you have to to get over it! Make me out to be the bad guy, but I will not be your net anymore!" Bulma yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He rubbed the towel over the reddened areas of his arms, sopping up any blood that might drip when he entered the house. Vegeta went through the same mindless ritual every night. Tonight, he had planned doing the exact same thing; train, eat, bathe, and sleep.

As he turned the corner and saw through the window in the kitchen, however, Vegeta halted in his tracks. Within a split second he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, and his lip lift slightly. He was to the point of growling when he took a breath to stop his reaction.

Through the window, he could clearly see Bulma standing with her arms raised, eyes flashing at whom he knew to be the human weakling, Yamcha. That idiot hadn't been around in months, and he had not been missed at all in that time.

Vegeta didn't know whether to kill him for entering his territory, or for riling Bulma to the point that her eyes flashed. He scoffed, as he knew he had no reason to feel either way. He would just have to kill him for being the weakling he was.

A smirk crossed his features as he picked up and walked slowly through the kitchen entrance, lowering his ki, and leaning in the doorframe.

"...this many years and you're just going to leave me?!" he was saying in the most annoying voice Vegeta had ever heard. Always whining. Only females whined.

Vegeta decided to add one more thing to his list for that evening. Something amusing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yamcha I did this four months ago! _Four_! And not two days later you'd settled down with someone else! You can not-" she made the mistake of glancing at the movement in the doorway. Her blue gaze flickered once as she saw Vegeta enter. Her voice immediately lowered.

"You can not expect me to be waiting for your return. This past hour you didn't even think that maybe I've settled down," her eyes went from Yamcha to Vegeta once more, and she stared hard at the ground, glad Yamcha was too upset to follow her eyes. The look Vegeta had been giving her was a smug one, but it still affected her in a way that she couldn't help.

"Oh, so now you've got a boyfriend?" he said suddenly. Predictably.

Bulma rolled her eyes and glared at him "No, Yamcha, I don't. But _no_ Yamcha, I do not want one! Especially not you!"

The second she had said that, she was sorry. But her pride, damn it all, held any emotion inside. Yamcha's face broke down, and his spirit seemed to leave him as he let out a sigh. Of course, the was when his smug-ness decided to speak.

"Are you going to be finished anytime soon, or am I going to have to kill you both?" The unmistakable voice sounded from the kitchen doorway.

"Brilliant," Bulma whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose again, her hair falling to the sides of her face.

Yamcha jumped in place, and turned to face the shorter Saiyan. "Yes Vegeta. Kill me. Kill me right here! " he said harshly, holding his arms out to the sides as if presenting himself. "Go on! You're the all-mighty Prince! Do whatever you want to me, _Saiyan_."

Bulma looked up to see Vegeta looking to her, as if asking what she had done to him. He then gave Yamcha a long scathing look, and sneered.

"Pathetic," Vegeta said, annunciating the one word with venom in his voice. He brushed past the taller warrior and made his way to the refrigerator, going about business as usual.

Bulma swallowed audibly as Yamcha walked out (surprisingly without another word), casting a defeated glance her way before disappearing through the doorway. She immediately turned her back to Vegeta, fighting the sob that choked her, and swelled her throat up. Her hands shook and she squeezed her eyes as tight as she could.

She took a chaste sip from the glass that sat nearby on the counter, keeping her back rigid as if trying not to blow up.

"Vegeta," she managed in a shaky voice. "You are so..._damned_... cruel." she said slowly, obviously upset. She heard him make a short hissing sound and pull the chair out to sit in.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I truly hope you didn't just figure that out," he replied with an amused look on his face. "I thought you were quick with things like that, being a scientist." he finished before taking a bite of his food.

He looked up to see her shaking, wondering why humans got so emotional over simple, petty details. On his planet the female would merely kill a male for keeping after her when unwanted. No qualms about it. To him, both if those idiots were weak.

Vegeta sneered and swallowed, feeling strangely open this evening. "Why do you care?" he asked simply.

He saw her turn, her face was flushed and streaked with wetness, he just did not understand it.

"Are you really that cold-hearted? You can not tell me you have no feelings at all. You've never cried? Not even a little?" she asked, folding her arms and shaking more.

He merely stared at her, knowing deep down that he had betrayed his own pride time and time again, but those were his own secrets. Those were his own frustrations at not being good enough. Never had he become so worked up over something so petty.

"Why should I?" he asked, and watched her face contort.

She shook her head, raised her arms and left the room. Vegeta heard her getting more upset as she left, and merely shrugged, noting the conversation in his head as something to combat the recent obsessive flashes of her nude form.

He let out a short growl and took another bite, going over training in his head for the next day.

- - - - - - - - -

She hadn't meant to be so cruel…

Bulma had cried until it hurt, and now she lay in the fetal position, catching her breath and feeling the stickiness of her face as the tears dried. She sighed deeply, wondering at the fact that she had been just a cruel as Vegeta.

Then again, how could she make it clear to him? There was no other way. When she hadd told him before, she had been much calmer, kinder. But somehow she knew he would be back. As soon as he ran out of back up, he would return. She hadd always been there; Bulma had always meant to be there.

But there was no way now. It would be hard to be friends at this point, she knew.

She rolled over onto her back; letting the cool air hit her face. Her mind kept going back to Vegeta. _Damn_ him. There was no way that a living being, alien or not, had no feelings at all. He had to feel something.

Bulma narrowed her eyes as she thought more on the dubject, glad to have something else to focus on. She had seen passion that night. The way his eyes lit as he ate his kill. Perhaps it had something to do with instincts. After all, he was a different species altogether...

A sigh escaped her lips slowly as she crossed her arms behind her head. Bulma would figure him out, if for no other reason then to prove herself right.


	6. Research

**In Your Eyes **

_A Bulma/Vegeta fanfiction by Tora_

Chapter Six – Research

"Monkeys, dear?"

Bulma flinched, nearly spilling her coffee down her shirt. "Research, Dad." she answered, smiling and shifting page out of sight on the computer screen.

"Your mother won't be happy to see that."

"What, monkeys? She loves monkeys. Didn't she have one a few years ago?" Bulma asked, setting the cup down.

Her father smiled, the tiny black cat clinging to his back peered over his shoulder at the same time. When he pointed to her mouth, Bulma lifted her fingers to grasp the cigarette in her mouth, looking only slightly guilty.

"It's not lit. Just a habit when I'm working," she admitted, laying the cigarette down by the coffee cup.

"Ah! Well, then. How can I help you?" her father asked, peering a bit too curiously at her computer screen.

"No help needed, dad! I'm just fooling around with a project," Bulma said, sliding her body between he and the screen. "I might need your help later though... with the generator."

Her father took the bait, nodding vigorously. "Indeed! Well, just give me a call."

She sighed and waited for the door to beep, signaling his exit. Turning, she pulled her work up once more, this time bringing the second screen into play. Her old research on Goku was going to play a big part in her experiments. In fact, she did have one call to make before she could go any further.

Bulma was still typing as she spoke over the speaker-phone, the un-lit cigarette was back in her mouth in no time.

"Chi chi? No, I'm fine. I just have a few questions, if you don't mind..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There were few days where the gravity chamber's air-cooler was helpful to him. His home planet was an acrid, hot place, and he enjoyed those temperatures as any native would. However, he was quite unused to the heaviness of Earth's air. During the hot season, it sometimes became so thick with moisture that he began sweating during the mere _walk_ to his chamber. That was unacceptable. To lose more of his body's water in one walk than in half of a workout would do him no good.

Today was one of few days where he actively made use of the air cooler. Not only did it make for a longer workout, but it gave him no sense of time or the sun's setting. That way, he would continue until his body was wrung as dry as it could be. The more pain, the better.

Vegeta punched and kicked at his invisible opponent with a ferocity he had not used in some time. He had to push himself harder. More and more, his mind had been wandering. He had been reacting to things in the strangest ways. Like the previous week, when the weakling had shown up. His first reaction was to bristle as if something was trying to steal his food.

Stupid. His time on this planet was softening him. Making him stupid. Vegeta decided that it he was going to be an idiot, he might as well be the strongest idiot on the planet. To achieve that, he would have to overthrow Kakarott's claim.

Thoughts of Kakarott's stupidity kept him amused for some time. Until he caught a scent that he couldn't ignore. It was tempting, and his stomach awoke from its slumber to growl at him.

He growled back, cursing his own hunger as he shut down the gravity chamber and walked out into the heady air.

The scent was thick, and he followed it all the way to the kitchen. Of course, upon entering, he found Bulma's witless mother, squinting at him around a smile.

"Oh dear! Bulma, here he is."

Vegeta's brows dropped over his eyes as he sent an accusatory look in Bulma's direction. The blue-haired female looked up at him over her glasses, nodded, and went back to poking at her computer device.

"You're hungry, aren't you? Bulma said you would be. She suggested a roast or two. Actually, five very large ones. We're lucky our oven holds so much, you know..."

The woman kept on babbling, and Vegeta side-stepped around her to open the oven. Sure enough, five large hunks of meat were roasting, and he grabbed one, ignoring the pinging burn on his hand. The pain was nothing compared to the taste of the meat. Rarely did these humans prepare such delicacies. In fact, he often found himself at Kakarott's door around mealtime, since his mate seemed to have adapted to his Saiyan needs.

Only when he grabbed for a second did the squinty blonde scream.

"Oh no! You'll burn yourself! Be careful, young man! Just let it cool off, and you can eat the rest of them. Well, except the one. We do need one, I think, for our dinner."

Vegeta backed away, more set aback by her shrill tone than her waving arms. He was about to protest when Bulma's voice lifted from the adjoining room.

"Hello? I know its you, Yamcha. This has to stop."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first time it had been annoying. The next, even more annoying. The rest of the times had been an utter nuisance, but now it was beginning to be creepy.

At first, he had tried to speak with her. Once she began hanging up on him, he didn't bother. He just sat on the other line, silent. The worst had happened two days before. Bulma had been at the mall with Chi Chi (purchasing another set of bedroom clothes, much to her own enjoyment), when she swore she saw Yamcha. His baseball hat covered his unruly hair, but she recognized the edge of one of his scars before he disappeared into the crowd.

The night before last, she had seen a shadow in the garden by the edge of their sprawling home. At first, she had written it off. Nothing could get past their security. Then, she remembered with whom she was dealing. A weakling, as Vegeta so often called him, compared to Saiyans, but humans? Yamcha was no ordinary human. He had been a desert bandit, living on his own and fighting along side Goku in his younger years. Those muscles had not diminished since then.

Bulma swallowed and hung up the phone, running her fingers through her hair. What was he, stalking her now? Hadn't she said no enough? Then again, maybe she had said no too much. Maybe her parting words had been what sent him back over the edge. Maybe this was Yamcha's way of proving himself worthy of her again.

Were all men such animals?

No, not all of them. There were certain ones that had a reason to act that way. Yamcha was not one of them.

"Who was that, dear?" her mother peered at her, and Bulma saw Vegeta leaning casually against the wall in the background, tearing into one of the roasts.

"No one, mama." she replied, wondering how her mother had missed her saying 'Yamcha'. For once, she was glad her mother was clueless.

She looked back down to the computer, smirking as her mind once more focused on her project. Sense of smell, check. Next, she would try something slightly harder.

- - - - - - - - - -

Little did she know, another of her tests would be done _for_ her. Yamcha pulled another of his spying gigs. Only this time, Vegeta caught him. Not knowing what was going on (Bulma had yet to mention this to anyone), the Saiyan had been his usual self. Insults, challenges, and some growling. Still, beneath all of that, Bulma had smiled when adding the word 'protective' to her files that afternoon.

Her first order of business was to stop the calls. Vegeta had told her about the incident (which had happened the night before), during his afternoon break.

"And no, I want my name off the list. This new number isn't to be published," Bulma said sternly, her hand running roughly through her hair.

She stopped in thought as the woman on the other line talked. Her lips pursed, and she wondered if she would need to use her family name for this one. Luckily, the woman acquiesced. "

"Alright. Thank you." she said, and with a quick goodbye she hung up, leaving her hand on the phone a moment and sighing.

"I could just kill him. Saves time." A low voice grumbled from behind her.

"For the last time Vegeta. He's heart-sick. That is no reason to kill him." she said, turning and sitting down at the table again, flipping through a few papers.

"Reason enough for me," Vegeta smirked into the glass of water he chugged and set it down on the table. "More."

Bulma looked up a bit, her eyes scathingly set on his over the ridge of her glasses. "You're not royalty around here, bub. Get it yourself." she mumbled before looking back down to the table, flipping through the paperwork in front of her.

Vegeta did not move. In fact, she only heard his slurping, crunching, and soft grunts as he ate. Usually, she would have made a comment about how disgusting his habits were. In fact, she should have been surprised at his lack of a retort, but she was too busy with her current work to notice.

Bulma stood, biting a pencil and reading through her book, looking for a company that didn't charge so much! Sure, they were filthy rich, but not stupid enough to pay so much for a few guards. Then again, what could guards do if Yamcha really had slipped back into his bandit mentality? This time with less fear of her...

She poured herself a cup of water and shifted the pencil long enough to sip at it. Her eyes found the mess that Vegeta was making of his lunch, and she sneered. However, an idea popped into her mind.

"I know what you could do!" she said happily, sitting at the table and subconsciously sliding the glass of water in his direction.

Vegeta gave her a glare, but took up the water and drained the glass without speaking.

"Security." she said. " You're the only one living here who can hear past five blocks and see in the dark," she tapped her pencil on the table and mused for a moment, her blue eyes lifted to see him leaning back in the chair, arms folded, and a laughing look on his face. "What, Vegeta?"

"Work for _you_? The Saiyan Prince works for no one."

Her temper flared, but she reined it in before replying. Animal. Think like an animal.

"We need protection, Vegeta. Are you saying you're too weak to keep Yamcha off of our property?" she asked, her voice lifting with temper despite her own thoughts.

Vegeta made a hissing sound and stood, giving her his best smug look. "He is a bug, woman. Worthless, and insignificant."

"Well, can ya swat him for me? He's buzzing around my ear," she mumbled, once again searching the paper.

Vegeta's laughter caught her attention, and she looked up at him with wide-eyes. He was making his way back out of the kitchen.

"The weakling will not enter the premesis," he said.

"Don't kill him, Vegeta."

The Saiyan did not respond, slipping out the doorway.

Bulma stood and stomped out after him, yelling. "Don't _kill_ him, Vegeta!"

She vaguely heard a reply, namely the words 'too easy', and found herself leaning back against the doorway. A few breakthroughs had been made in those past few moments, and Bulma found herself rushing back to her computer.

Firstly, he had accepted. Her attempt at raising his protective instincts had worked, or so she hoped. Secondly, he had actually laughed. Sure, it was that same, evil-sounding laughter he always had, but it was in response to a joke she had unconsciously told.

_That_ was definitely a breakthrough.

"Oh, _no_. Now what will we do for dinner?"

Bulma looked up from her computer to see her mother's form in the kitchen. As she looked it over, she realized that in her haste to get some sort of super-human security, she had ignored Vegeta's most recent mess. The table was cluttered with bones and crumbs, the floor nearby was covered as well, and the oven was wide open. Apparently, the Saiyan had taken it upon himself to eat all of the meat this time.

Bulma swallowed her temper, remembering the barking sound of his laughter, and shutting the computer with a quick snap.

"The same thing we used to do, mama. Order out."


End file.
